Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic apparatus, a controlling method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for inputting a text in real time using brainwaves corresponding to eye movement, a controlling method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
With the development of various types of display devices (e.g., TVs, cell phones, notebooks, PDAs, etc.), users are often faced with situations where they have to manipulate the display device in their daily lives. In a general method of operating a display device, a user inputs an input command through an input means such as a button, a switch, a wheel, a touch, or the like. At this time, the user uses hands to operate the input means.
However, accurate manipulation of a hand is required on a small button or a soft keyboard, and when the hand cannot be used, it is inconvenient to operate the display device.
Accordingly, a method of controlling the display device by using the user's brainwave, especially the P300 signal, or by sensing the motion of the user's eyeball has been developed.
However, the P300 signal has a problem of low accuracy, as the P300 signal requires external stimuli, feedback is slow, and it is affected by external stimuli such as sound. A method of physically detecting the movement of the eyeball has also been problematic in that the accuracy is low and the feedback is delayed to perform the control using the method.
Accordingly, there has been a need for controlling the display device more quickly and accurately without using a hand.